No More Fire
by supersmileys
Summary: The gods and goddesses are getting stronger, and with it, so is their desire for power. It is more crucial than ever that the Johnsons find Frigg if they want to finally ascend to Asgard. But what they don't know, is that they have an obstacle preventing them from finding Frigg. And his name is Colin Gunderson. He's not alone, either...A dark AU set after the S2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a teaser/set-up for the later chapters. I have a good idea in my head for the direction that I want this story to go in, but it needed to explain what happened with a lot of the characters, and I sort of use Ty and Anders for that in this chapter. I'll try not to do that so much in the subsequent chapters!  
**

* * *

Colin Gunderson slowly paced the floors of his wine cellar underneath his West Auckland mansion. He normally spent most of his time at the house he owned closer to the city, but he did some of his best thinking here. It was also more secluded, meaning he could do things such as temporarily host the body of a presumed dead woman.

The woman in question had broken into his wine cellar to shelter from the harsh June weather. She had stumbled out of the vast forest where she had almost died before the goddess spirit Freya saved her from death and attached itself to her body. Katherine Ericson was her name, and she was bewildered to awaken with a collection of memories and emotions that she was SURE weren't hers, but otherwise grateful to be alive.

Until Colin, the owner of the house, had found her, weak and starving in the basement and used her weakness to restrain her in the basement. He had some novelty handcuffs lying around that he used to chain her to a cabinet for the time being whilst he determined her worth and use to him.

"Freya, my dear, I must admit that I am not wholly delighted to see you alive again. However, now that you ARE alive, I believe we may be able to start afresh. I have a plan which requires your assistance."

"Loki, you sick bastard. You tried to _kill _me. Why the fuck should I want to have anything to do with you?!" Katherine spat. Since Colin had brought her food and water, she had regained strength, but the handcuffs were still enough to restrain her. It didn't stop her tugging against them in rage.

"YOU killed my daughter, so why don't we make it even and call it a day? Need I remind you that I can kill you anytime I so choose? In fact…I could kill you right now. Everyone thinks you're dead. Or I could torture you into submission…" A fire started at his feet and started creeping its way in Katherine's direction. The reflection of the flames in her eyes emphasised the fear and desperation she was now feeling.

"No, please," she whispered, horrified. "No more fire."

* * *

"Missing PhD student Katherine Ericson has been found alive in a private stretch of land in the Waitakere Ranges. The 26 year old had been missing for several months and had been presumed dead by police, with her fiancé being arrested for manslaughter. All charges against her fiancé, 30-year old Alan Wilkie, have subsequently been dropped and her disappearance is no longer being treated as suspicious."

"Isn't that the same forest where Axl sent Mum to be banished a few months ago?" Ty Johnson asked his grandfather, Olaf. The two of them were seated in Ty's living room, sprawled over two couches. Olaf was the only family member of Ty's who was both happy with him and not seriously preoccupied with other matters.

Olaf squinted at the television. "Hmm?" He hadn't been paying attention to the news. His mind had been drifting been the latest sexcapade he had had with Stacey, and with the concerning persistent absence of Kvasir. Zeb had wandered down to the basement while everyone else was at Gaia's ceremony, and Kvasir managed to escape. No-one had seen him since then. Zeb was also keeping a pretty low profile since everyone was extremely upset with him for enabling Kvasir to escape.

"That part of the forest. Isn't it owned by Colin Gunderson? Which burnt down after Mum was banished there?" Ty had started paying a lot more attention to the outside world since he had become mortal to distract himself from the world he left behind.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." The forests to the west of Auckland Olaf didn't bother to distinguish the difference; he only knew the direct route through them to the surf beaches. Ty let out a sigh and titled his head back against the back of the couch.

"Have you spoken to any of your brothers lately?" Olaf pressed. He hated to see his family at odds, especially when it was over something that made one of them so happy. Mike needed a boot up the arse to finally realise that maybe Ty becoming mortal was a good thing.

"I'm not exactly flavour of the month at the moment. Mike refuses point blank to talk to me, Axl is just hurt that I wouldn't even consider talking to him first, and Anders has his own problems dealing with Axl and Gaia to worry about little old me." Ty for once, actually felt sorry for Anders. Ever since Helen's death, he had shunned the idea of destiny and straight up refused to even contemplate the idea of a romantic relationship with Gaia.

"Yes, the struggle between Gaia and Idunn is proving to be a lot of trouble for her. It's almost like she has a split personality disorder – one day she's in love with Axl and is abhorring the idea of Anders, and then other days she's back on his doorstep or turning up at his work," Olaf said, shaking his head slowly.

Ty had to admit that it was actually nice to not have to be directly involved in all the mayhem that was occurring in the god-o-sphere as he called it (he hadn't settled on a proper name yet, but that'd have to do for now). Despite his official label as the traitor of the family and the loss of all hope with the love of his life, the warmth and lack of drama that his life now possessed was refreshing.

There was a thumping at the door, which was unexpected. There was no-one besides Olaf that would voluntarily be seeking out Ty's company at the moment. Ty leapt up and went to the door, a puzzled expression on his face. He certainly wasn't expecting to see Anders standing on his doorstep with a desperate look on his face.

"Are you watching the netball?" His face was pleading; a rarity on Anders' face. Anders NEVER had to plead with anyone for anything.  
"I didn't know you watched netball!" was the first thing that Ty could think of to say, and he instantly kicked himself mentally for blurting it out like that.  
"Please. 14 hot athletic chicks running around in short dresses for an hour? That's exactly my cup of tea." Anders then looked anxiously over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, let me in!" Ty stepped back to let Anders enter, and shut the door behind him.  
"Why so desperate to visit me all of a sudden?" Ty asked. He wanted to glower as Anders instinctively sat down in the spot that Ty had been occupying all evening, but he managed to suppress it.

"I'm trying to avoid our new Goddess in Chief and her jealous boyfriend. Each time Idunn takes over Gaia and she makes her way to see me, Axl goes all aggro and has the biggest go at her. Multiple times I've had to threaten to call the police because they're arguing so loudly. And if Axl was any other guy, he would have smacked her one. I've seen how close he's gotten. Fuck, Olaf, you weren't joking about that god and goddess being together shit. They remind me of how Mum and Dad used to be." He leaned forward and tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

"Oh god, and then I had to use my powers to convince the police not to investigate further into Helen's death. I'm over this, Ty, I really am." Anders was looking wistfully at Ty, no doubt imagining what it would be like to be mortal like him. The thought made Olaf sad.

"Wait, that…that _worked_?! You managed to talk police officers into something?!" Anders' powers normally didn't extend to positions of authority, unless the person was exceedingly unintelligent or gullible.

"I assume so, or else I'd be locked up on suspicion of murder right now," Anders said sarcastically.

Ty nodded, and sat back to watch the netball. He was pondering what Anders had said, both about him and Axl. Was it just because Ty was mortal, or did it seem like their god powers were getting stronger? He tried to shake the thought, however, and he, his brother and Olaf enjoyed a strongly mortal-focused evening watching sports and laughing and drinking. The way their family SHOULD have done were it not for the fact that they were all Norse gods.

* * *

"…and that is where we can find Frigg." Colin explained, with a smug smile on his face. Katherine still hadn't entirely warmed up to Colin yet, especially considering the way he bound her in his basement, but he had allowed her to return home and see her family and friends. Her fiancé, however, was mortified to see her. He had since gotten himself another girlfriend, and she suspected (though she couldn't quite remember) that he had been the one to nearly kill her. Colin reminded her a lot of him. And with that though, she felt the rage boil up inside her body.

She glared at him. "And just what, exactly, does that have to do with me?"

"Well, my dear, you and I are going to start properly taking the world by storm. And then once we have done that, you will parade yourself to the Johnsons and let them believe you are Frigg. They will see your power, but they will think that your power is because you are Frigg. And that allows me to draw Frigg away until we can safely guarantee that we are in a superior bargaining position. What say you?"

Katherine was involuntarily shaking; her balance was slightly off kilter from the burns on her feet that she had suffered a few days earlier.  
"Fine. I'll help," she relented through gritted teeth, "but I'm not going to be happy about it." Unfortunately for her, Colin was the only proper way for her to get all the things she wanted in life. Because of that, and her precarious position of Loki being able to easily kill her and get away with it, she had no choice but to obey.

Colin's smile widened. "Excellent! I'll inform the others!"

* * *

**A/N: The 'mortal' moments that the brothers spend with Ty are going to end up being the only sources of light-heartedness in this fic. So I will do my best to ensure that they are up to scratch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for an update! Now that Season 3 has started, I have been reinvigorated into continuing this AU. I should get back into the swing of updating regularly. Lots of dark times are ahead...  
**

* * *

"Flat meeting, guys. Right now." Zeb called warily in the direction of Gaia's bedroom. He was pretty certain Axl was in there with her, and he didn't wish to interrupt them or provide kindling for another one of their massive fights.

Last night had been horrendous. Gaia had wanted to go and talk to Anders (who was still trying to avoid Gaia as much as possible) but Axl wasn't letting her go anywhere. He had grown just as overprotective as Bryn lately, and Gaia _hated _it. The way he yelled at her was also something that Zeb thought that he'd never see from Axl. He also didn't enjoy how they tended to argue out in the hallway, so Zeb was confined to his room until he was sure it was safe to leave.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" _Gaia had screamed at Axl.  
"IT'S HARD AS HELL TRYING TO SURPRESS THESE GODDESS POWERS WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK I'M SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THEM! "

"WHAT I _DO _KNOW, IS THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE _ME!" _Axl had roared back. "NOT THAT FUCKING PRICK! IF HE LAYS SO MUCH AS A HAND ON YOU, I WILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT USING MY BARE HANDS!"

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe _I_ want to fuck him?" Gaia had dropped her voice all of a sudden, and it was clear that she wanted to make Axl as angry as possible. There was a pause where Zeb couldn't hear anything, and he was worried that Axl was perhaps strangling her to death without him knowing.

"I know you're fucked off that I'm not Frigg, but you need to understand that I can't change who I am. Keeping me away from Anders isn't going to stop anything." The way that Gaia hissed at Axl made Zeb think that maybe the god and goddess parts of them were almost wholly separate from their human sides. That, or the god side was way more powerful. Gaia would never have spoken to Axl like that, especially not taunt him about wanting to sleep with his brother!

Zeb jumped when he heard a huge thump against the wall outside. Shit. He grabbed his phone, ready to call the police. This was getting too scary. Someone was going to get seriously hurt. And he was betting that it wasn't going to be Axl.

"Go on, then," Axl snarled in just as quiet a voice. "You go ahead and have sex with him. And see what happens."

The next sound chilled Zeb to his bones.

"Axl, let me go," he could barely hear Gaia whimper. Her voice was trembling, and it sounded like something was restricting her from speaking properly. Oh no. _No, _he was going to have to go out there, wasn't he? Ah, bugger it. Zeb let out a breath, and pulled out the shards of the dagger that Axl had broken with his family sword. It probably wasn't going to help anything, but it made him feel braver.

He squeezed his eyes shut for extra courage before opening the door and entering the hallway. Axl had Gaia pinned against the wall by her neck, almost choking her. His face was dark to the point that Zeb _knew _that it was Odin doing that, not Axl. She was scrabbling at his hands around her neck but his grip didn't loosen.

"AXL, STOP!" Zeb yelled, sounding fiercer than he felt. Axl looked round at Zeb in shock, and then realised what he was doing and immediately released Gaia. She fell to the ground coughing and trying hard not to cry.

"Oh god, oh _god _Gaia I'm so sorry," Axl whispered in a terrified voice. Gaia burst into tears and went and shut herself in her room. Axl couldn't look at Zeb, and Zeb didn't particularly want to look at his best friend either. He turned around and went back to his bedroom.

Later that night, he had heard Axl go and talk to Gaia and apologise. There was some crying and what sounded like some very intense make-up sex, which was still probably where they were this morning. Zeb couldn't believe that Gaia would let Axl see him after what he had nearly done to her, but then he figured it was none of his business.

Sure enough, Axl and Gaia both emerged from Gaia's room, holding hands. There were still tell-tale signs of last night's fight; Gaia's neck look a little bruised. The two of them sat down in the living room and waited for Zeb to explain why he had called this meeting.

Zeb suddenly felt quite sick to his stomach; he wasn't sure how he was going to broach his chosen topic of conversation tactfully.

"You guys know I love you, right? I really, really do. And for the most part, the whole being the only mortal in a household of gods isn't that bad either. But lately…the two of you have gotten to be too much. I'm scared for both your relationship, our sanity AND all of our safety. Which is why I have to tell you…I've found a new flat. I'm moving out."

Axl and Gaia's faces were unreadable for a few moments. The silence that filled the room was one of the most painful situations Zeb had found himself in. He prayed for one of his flatmates to say something. Finally, Gaia broke the ice.

"Where will you go?" She sounded utterly betrayed.

"I've found a place living with two other students – a chick named Katie, and a guy named Liam. They're doing post-grad, and they seem really nice. Most importantly, they're not gods. I think I need that right now." Gaia looked down at her feet, hurt by this news. Axl, however, stood up and stood over Zeb. He towered over Zeb, and he had that same dark expression on his face that made the hair on the back of Zeb's neck stand up.

"What the fuck, man?! How can you just leave like this? You could have at least talked to us about this first!" Zeb stepped back from Axl anxiously.

"Look, Axl, you have to admit that you've been a little…scary lately. I didn't think that telling you what I hate about living here was a very smart idea. I really don't want to be around to see you two kill each other. Look at you, Gaia! He's hurting you!" Axl gripped the front of Zeb's shirt.

"You watch it," he growled.  
"Axl! Let him go!" Gaia said sharply. Axl obeyed and released Zeb's shirt, but he still did not look pleased at all.

"Fine, you can piss off, then. See if I care." Axl then marched to his room, and slammed the door. Gaia went after him, not even looking back at Zeb.

Zeb sank into the couch. He had had great plans for this day, but Gaia turning into a goddess and all the trouble that ensued seemed to push all of that out of the way.  
"Happy birthday to me," he sang softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enjoy your new home, Katherine. You had better use your freedom to set the plan in motion wisely, or else I'll alert my little friends to the fact that you exist."

"Fuck, you, Colin."

"Well, there IS always that option, but I think I'd rather let you loose on those younger than myself."

* * *

Anders stirred, and he awoke. He was lying on Ty's couch, having spent the night there after the netball. He wasn't fully conscious, and he reached for his phone and started composing a text message when he noticed there was a message waiting for him already.

_I need to see you. It's about Axl._

Anders sighed. It was Gaia. The thing was, a part of him really did want to see her. Maybe it would ease his yearning. And maybe he would find that he actually COULD practice self-control, despite what everyone thought!

_Come to Ty's place. _

That way, there'd be people around to ensure that nothing happened. He was also rather hungover, and he didn't feel like moving. Ingrid had turned up last night, and she and Olaf were in Ty's spare room, doing god knows what(probably an elaborate mixture of drugs and alcohol). Anders only felt safe to talk to Gaia when there were oracles in their presence.

He closed his eyes in thought. He heard Ty emerge from his room and start clattering around the kitchen, evidently making some ridiculously elaborate breakfast for everyone.

"Ty, Gaia's coming round and I need you to be here." The noises from the kitchen stopped.

"_What_?!"

Anders winced. Ty's voice was just a little too loud for his state.

"I said, Gaia's coming round. Something about Axl." Anders opened his eyes and Ty was looking at him with a very concerned look on his face.

"Can you promise you won't do anything?" Ty didn't want any god business playing out in his home. Especially not anything that involved a) Anders getting his end away and b) anything that could anger Axl.

"No, that's why I need you here, bro!" _Oh, Anders. _Ty really did not want to get involved, but the fact that Anders was asking for help meant that it must be serious.

Anders _never _asked for help. He was the one who always had his shit together. Or at least, could bluff until people assumed that he had his shit together. Anders HAD been extremely supportive of Ty's decision to become mortal. Maybe it was time for a little reciprocity. God dammit.

"Okay, fine. Shall I send Olaf and Ingrid home?"

"No, get them to stay. The more people, the better." Anders was taking as many precautions as possible. Ty nodded reluctantly, and went back to making breakfast for everyone. He was glad that his cooking skills weren't removed when he ceased being Hod.

"Ugh, I feel like shit. Whose idea was it to turn the netball into a drinking game?" Anders moaned, pulling his blanket over his head.

"That was your idea, Anders, taking a drink each time the whistle went."

"Yeah, well, it was a shit idea. I forgot that they blow the whistle every five seconds. Don't let me forget that next time."

Gaia arrived just as breakfast was being served. Olaf and Ingrid were helping themselves to large amounts of fruit and pancakes. Anders was trying to muddle through with just a coffee. There was a knock at the door, and Ty went up to get it.

"Hi," he greeted Gaia a bit awkwardly. He didn't know her very well; she had always been with Axl when he had seen her. Gaia smiled awkwardly as Ty opened the door wider to let her in. Anders looked up and saw her; and something inside him tightened. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but at least he didn't have the urge to jump her bones right there on Ty's couch.

Ingrid was about to ask about Gaia's well-being, but as Gaia pulled her scarf off, Anders loud voice cut through the room.

"What the _fuck _is that?!" Anders asked suddenly, an unexpected flash of anger making him get up out of his seat and approach Gaia. Gaia backed away from him, a fearful look on her face.  
"It's nothing," Gaia whispered, reaching for her scarf to wrap it round her neck. Anders quickly reached out to grab the scarf as well, and their hands touched. It was only for a few seconds, but it was all they needed. Bragi and Idunn were reunited. There was no going back now.

"That is _not _nothing. Come, sit down," Anders said in the gentlest voice Ty had ever heard him use. He lightly put a hand to her back and gestured for her to join them for breakfast.

As Gaia approached the kitchen table, Ingrid, Olaf and Ty got a proper view of what Anders was talking about. She sat down in the chair next to Anders.

"Are those bruises on your neck?" The happy atmosphere that the room had had before Gaia had arrived had decidedly vanished. Gaia shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing," she repeated. Anders was gazing at her with an intense look of concern on his face. His biggest desire at that moment was to softly kiss those bruises of hers better, and he didn't even care that he wasn't supposed to have such feelings for her. Or at least, Bragi had no qualms.

"Did Axl do that to you?" Ingrid asked softly. Gaia nodded, starting to cry and covering her face with her hands. Olaf, Ingrid and Ty all exchanged glances as Anders pulled his chair closer to Gaia's and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Zeb's moving out, and Axl's really angry and I'm scared and I don't know what to!" Gaia sobbed into Anders' shirt.

"I'm going to _kill_ that bastard," Anders threatened as he tightened his hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was disconcerting to see Anders all caring with Gaia; not even with Helen had Anders been so protective. Anders almost looked like her boyfriend as he held her close. And Gaia wasn't pulling away. Ty hated to ponder what Axl would do if he saw this sight.

"That's not a good idea, Anders. Axl sounds like he is very dangerous at the moment, and you're the LAST person we want going to see him," Olaf pointed out.

"So call the fucking cops, then! I don't give a shit who he is, he can't treat people like this! Someone needs to talk to him." Anders was livid.

"That person is NOT going to be you," Ingrid said firmly. "Axl is too dangerous, he could do very bad things to you."

"Yes, we want you alive. Not walking straight into the wrath of an angry Odin," Olaf agreed with Ingrid.

Anders couldn't believe it. They were suggesting that everyone just let the baby god be angry and homicidal without any consequences?! No. No fucking way. This god shit was getting far too ridiculous. Something HAD to be done. At least to make sure that his kid brother didn't beat up his girlfriend again. He was Bragi, he had to be able to convince people of _something. _Even if he didn't particularly want to be Bragi anymore.

"Gaia, you CANNOT stay there. Go and talk to Mike. He'll be able to help you out." The powerful words of Bragi soothed Gaia, and she seemed to think that was a good idea as she nodded in agreement. Anders' powers seemed to even extend towards the encouragement of gods and goddesses in that moment – something that shouldn't have been possible; but no-one picked that up.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're _late_?"

"What the fuck do you THINK it means, Mikkel?!"


End file.
